Between Good and Evil
by Jack Lycan
Summary: What does it mean to be good and what does it mean to be evil? After being rescued from the White Fang Jaune Arc becomes the master of three beings that possess unimaginable power the KarakuriDearu koto. He's told by a man named Dunstan that he can use their power however he sees fit. Will he use them for good or for evil? (Rated M for Violence,language and maybe Sexual themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Jack Lycan and this is my first fanfic story ever so i hope you understand my lack of writing/story telling skills. This story was originally owned by the user Doobie Wah. Like the original author I changed the name from Karakuri Doji(mechanical boy) to Karakuridearu koto(mechanical being) and i changed two Doji's gender since they were REAAALLY androgynous.**

 **I do not own RWBY or Karakuri Doji Ultimo**

*Action*

" _Thoughts"_

" **Distorted voice"**

Pain, sorrow, anger and hate were the only things on Jaune Arc's 10 year old mind for the past 3 weeks ever since the newly reformed White Fang raided his home and killed his family. Even while being treated as slave and being forced to hard labor that's all he felt.

He was currently inside a White Fang outpost late at night moving heavy crates into a warehouse along with other slaves while under the very strict supervision of the grunts. He absolutely hated every second of it because whenever a slave would slow down or stop a grunt would whip them while yelling racial slurs.

"Keep working you filthy human!" a grunt screamed to Jaune and readied his whip.

*CRACK* the whip then made contact with Jaune's back and he screamed out in pain. While on ground writhing in pain he swore this _"I will get out of here"_.

Elsewhere on a on a cliffside overlooking the White Fang outpost was a man and a Woman. The man has a tall athletic build, silver waist length hair tied in a ponytail and a moustache and he appeared to be in his early 80's. He wore sunglasses, a men's kimono with spider designs near the bottom and sandals. His name is Roger Dunstan.

The woman has a slim motherly build and snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail with two pairs of golden hair clips. She appears to be in her early to mid 20's. She has two large purple visors that form below her eyes which are a similar shade of purple. She wears a sleeveless kimono top which has purple lining emerging from it's edges, and a white hakama that is tied using a yellow sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the the center of the sash with golden metal accents at each corner while also decorated with an image of a golden asian dragon circling itself in a figure 8 formation. On her arms are large mechanical gauntlets that are the color silver tinged with purple.

"Father is he down there?" the woman questioned looking to the man she considers her father.

"Yes Milieu and when we rescue him you and he will be pledged" Dunstan said not taking off the compound.

Milieu shot him a confused look. "But i thought I was made to be your personal Dearu koto."

"That is true but the boy has great potential and I want to see what he'll do with the power he'll get from being your master" Dunstan said showing an excited grin on his face.

Milieu was rendered speechless and was trying to figure out what her 'father' was planning.

*BANG*

She was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of gun shots began ringing out from the building. A very worried look shot across Milieu's face and she quickly flew off to the compound.

Dunstan had a rather pleased expression on his face. "She's not even pledged to him yet and she's already showing protective instincts towards him."

Milieu made her way through the base while striking down any White Fang member that got in her way. She ignored the other slaves because she could see that they were already on the verge of death. _"Where is he where is he"_ was the only thought going through her head at the moment.

What she saw next burned something wicked inside her.

There was a man standing 6 feet tall with a muscular build wearing a high ranking White Fang uniform. In his left hand was a large single edged sword that was serrated near the base of the blade and was stained with blood. In the right hand was a boy with blond hair and blue who he was attempting to choke the life out of, the boy was Jaune Arc.

 **10 minutes earlier**

When Jaune picked himself off the ground after he was whipped and went to continue the harsh labor or they would hurt him again. When he started moving more supplies he overheard the grunts talking in hushed manner so listened in on what they were saying.

"We need to move out now, our scans picked a huge pack of grimm heading this way" one of the grunts stated while getting his gear." what about the supplies?" the other one asked while the same thing.

"Leave them and we'll salvage what's left once the Grimm are gone" grunt A said looking fairly pissed that this was happening.

"What do we do with the slaves?" grunt B asked not wanting to look after them.

Grunt A gained a cruel smile and said "Lieutenant Zelan said to either kill or cripple them so the Grimm will be to busy feeding on them to attack us". Grunt B then had a similar smile and nodded.

Once Jaune heard that there was gunfire and screams of pain ringing out all around him and every emotion he was feeling up to that point was replaced by fear. He didn't want to die even if he could see his family again if he did, he didn't want to die in this hellhole so he started running. He did everything he could to avoid being seen by the grunts while trying to tune out the sounds of death.

Just as Jaune turned a corner he ran straight into a someone and fell on his ass. When he opened his eyes he Lieutenant Zelan standing there with a giant sword in his hand with blood dripping from it. Jaune was paralyzed with fear especially when Zelan turned his head and regarded Jaune's presence.

Zelan gave Jaune a twisted grin and said "where do you think you're going you little piece of crap." Zelan quickly grabbed Jaune by the throat with his free hand and started squeezing hard. Jaune was trying to gasp for air and thought _"is this how I die?"_.

 **Present**

Milieu was seething with rage and hate and she wanted nothing more than to use her strongest attack to obliterate every inch of him. But she knew she couldn't because that would endanger her master. So she would have to play this smart and get Jaune away from him then she would be able to tear him to pieces.

Milieu reigned in her anger and said fiercely "Put. Him. Down". The lieutenant turned turned to look at her and started laughing.

Zelan threw Jaune to the side assuming he was going to be dead weight not knowing that he had just made it a lot easier for Milieu to fight him. He held sword up at the ready and started taunting her. "Hahaha looks like a rat has crawled its way into our home I'll have to kill it!" Zelan shouted with a smile that leaked blood lust and insanity.

Milieu was put off by his stupidity and insane personality but she regained her composure, got into a fighting stance and yelled "Karakuri Henge Weapon Creation!". Her gauntlets started to change their form. The left one took the form of an assault rifle while the right one took the form of a giant sword that looked similar to Zelan's.

She charged at him and swung her ser sword down in a vertical arc trying to get him to lift his sword up and block it. As he did Milieu pinned him in place and lifted up her gun and unloaded the clip in his torso. His aura may have prevented damage but he still felt the bullets hitting his flesh. Through the pain he managed to push Milieu back and shove her back while he jumped away.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THAT!" the lieutenant yelled in rage while he cradled the spot where the bullets hit him.

Milieu smirked at his reaction knowing that pissing him off will cause him to make fatal mistakes. Zelan charged her this time while swinging his sword in horizontal arc but to his surprise she ducked under it and slashed at his ribs. He jumped away again while cursing at her some more.

They repeated this dance again and again while Milieu wore down his aura until it was gone. Zelan was panting and struggled to stand as cuts and bullet wounds decorated his body while Milieu looked like she hadn't even broken a sweat. _"The grimm are getting closer I need to finish this quickly"_ Milieu thought as she heard the roars and howls of the Grimm.

She reverted her gauntlets back to normal and raised the right one in the air said "Karakuri Henge Dragon Sword". The gauntlet took the form of a large asian dragon head with a giant sword coming out of its mouth. She put the blade to side and put her left foot forward and got into a fighting stance.

Milieu swung the sword in a horizontal arc while aiming for Zelan's legs. In a poor attempt to block the strike the lieutenant drove his sword in the ground hoping it would stop the strike. To his shock and horror his weapon did very little to stop her blade as it cut through the sword and his legs like they were nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" was the only sound to come out of Zelan's mouth as he fell to the floor writhing in pain and agony.

Milieu changed her gauntlet back to normal and began walking over to Jaune to make sure he was okay. To her relief he was still breathing but was covered in bruises and gashes. The sight made her blood boil once again and she would make sure the White Fang members here would pay for what they had done.

She picked him up and began walking away but from the corner of her eye she noticed Zelan trying to crawl away. "It's useless to try and escape you and your men are going to die here" Milieu said in a tone that lacked emotion.

Even while in immense pain Zelan managed to roll himself over and sneer at Milieu. "Ha while you were busy fighting me my men were heading to the Bullheads to evacuate" Zelan said with arrogance in his tone. He was fairly certain that his men would be able to escape the Grimm horde.

Oh how wrong he was

Milieu turned her to him while wearing a cold smirk and said "you mean those Bullheads I destroyed on the way in". She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't enjoy seeing the look of horror on his face. "You and your subordinates will suffer the fate you had planned for the slaves".

Zelan regained his composure after thinking that the 'human' girl would be trapped with them. "Well that just means that your gonna die here with us cuz there's no way you can get yourself and the other slaves out".

The look Milieu gave him now was a mix between amusement and anger. "There are no other slaves" she said with mild anger. "It seems that in their hurry to leave your grunts outright killed them or gave them wounds that led to them bleeding out" her tone now leaking with venom.

Milieu turned away from him and began running to the exit, with Jaune in her arms, while keeping an eye for any of the grunts. when she got outside she noticed that the White Fang were trying to reinforce the walls of the complex with crates and other items so the Grimm wouldn't get in. Milieu scoffed at their attempt at survival _"with all the negativity they created just now they'd be lucky if they lived through this"._ With that last thought Milieu flew off the to the cliffside that Dunstan was standing on.

When she landed on the cliffside her 'father' gave her an amused grin at what she had done in the complex. "So you left them to die by the claws of the Grimm" Dunstan chuckled while pointing out that the Grimm had broken through the walls to the White Fang's outpost. They could hear the screams of despair and pain sailing on the wind and neither of them paid it any mind.

"They were a group of murderers and slavers and they got what they deserved" Milieu said in a tone laced with anger.

"That is true with what they've done they deserved such a fate" Dunstan said understanding her reasoning. "Though you seemed very eager to make sure he was okay and the way you hold him so protectively" Dunstan said while smiling. "One would assume that you hold feelings for the boy" the man teased.

A very large blush spread across Milieu's face at those words and she began to stutter. "I-I-I w-was j-just p-protecting m-my m-master" she managed stutter out while having an embarrassed look on her face.

Dunstan laughed at her response and said "let's head home so we can rest and treat the boy's wounds".

"Excelsior!"

 **And done, damn this was easier and harder than i thought it would be. Sorry if the fight scene wasn't good enough I'll promise to work on that. If you find any mistakes in my writing/grammar or want to give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism tell me in the comment section or PM me because I want to get better at writing my stories.**

 **Well I'll see you next time and Keep being awesome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for the second chapter**

 **I don't own RWBY or Karakuri Doji Ultimo**

 **Do i have to keep saying this every chapter?**

*Action*

' _Thoughts'_

" **Distorted Voice** "

 **Yeah i decided to change two of the text examples**

In a luxurious apartment suite in vale we see Milieu watching over the unconscious form of Jaune Arc. Once she and her father had gotten back they laid the blonde on a bed in one of the guest rooms and began to treat his wounds. Once the treatment was finished Milieu tucked him to bed and agreed to look after him until he wakes up.

Elsewhere

Blood, bones and entrails was all Jaune saw as he ran down a never ending dark corridor trying find his way out. Every corner he turned he saw corpses littering the corridor but as he ran by he noticed that the bodies looked familiar. When he finally recognized them he dropped to his knees and started crying because he knew that they were the bodies of his family.

He was pulled from his sorrow when heard the sound of metal dragged across the cold concrete floor. He turned to look at the source of the sound and was instantly filled with terror. Walking up behind him was a demon wearing a black suit with a rose design on the back and a Grimm mask that covered the top part of its jet black face, It had red hair with large horns sticking out. The weapon it wielded in its right hand was a Katana with a menacing crimson colored blade while the left hand carried its sheath.

Jaune wanted nothing more than to run as far away from it as he possibly could but his body refused to move. Whether it was from fear or the demon's gaze all he could do was stare at it with terror in his eyes. When he finally managed to move his body he tried to back away.

It was all for naught

As he backed away he felt himself bump into something he looked up and saw that the demon was right behind him. Jaune tried to run again but the demon kicked him into the wall while while wearing a bloodthirsty smile that showed off its sharp jagged teeth.

" **Hahaha where do you think you going boy?** " the demon chuckled darkly as it lifted its foot to pin Jaune to the ground. " **You will die just like your family!** " the demon roared as it lifted its blade in the air. It swung the blade down with the intent to cleave the blonde in half.

Back in the room

"GAAAAASSSSPPPP" Jaune shot up from the bed taking in as much air as he could and letting it back out. His body is shaking from the nightmare as he is trying and failing to forget the horrifying dream that is now burned into his head. When he tried to calm down he began to wonder where he was at.

He turned his head to look around and saw that he was in a normal medium sized bedroom. When he tried to move he winced in pain and noticed that he had bandages covering his arms,chest and back. "Where am I and what happened?" he asked no one in particular.

He was pulled from his thoughts of confusion when heard footsteps outside the door of the room. When the door opened he saw a woman that had purple hair and was wearing a purple blouse and white skirt that stopped at her knees. She was wearing a smile that was filled with relief and what she did next surprised him.

The purple haired woman walked over to Jaune and pulled him into a hug and said "I'm glad that you're finally awake". When she said that all the sorrow the blonde had bottled up just came rushing out and he started to cry. As he cried the woman gently rubbed his back while saying "it's over, you're safe now".

When Jaune managed to calm himself down a little the woman released him from the hug and he stared into her eyes. "W-who are you a-and where am I" he managed to ask between small sobs. The woman gave him a warm smile that made the traumatic memories disappear a little and said "my name is Milieu and you're in my home, my father and I brought you here after we rescued you from the White Fang" she said in gentle tone to put him at ease.

Jaune went to ask another question but was interrupted by her "my father and I will answer the rest of your questions later." "Lunch is ready and you must be hungry" Milieu said while hearing Jaune's stomach growl.

Milieu held out her hand and said "c'mon I'll take you to the dining room." Jaune smiled weakly and took her hand in his own and was led away. He didn't know why but something about Milieu just put him at ease.

When they reached the dining room he was in awe at how nice it was. The dining room was connected to the kitchen and it even had a mini-bar. The table and chairs were of high quality and they had an oriental theme tom them.

Milieu sat Jaune down at the table and said "wait here i'll be back with lunch". She then walked into the kitchen leaving to sit and take in the sights around him. She came back a few minutes later with 3 trays that had fish chopped and stir fried with vegetables and a bowl of rice.

"Here's yours i hope you like it" Milieu said while placing a tray in front of him. Normally he would say that he didn't like vegetables but he was too hungry to care. She placed her tray in the seat next to Jaune and the third in the seat across from them.

"Father Lunch is ready!" Milieu shouted out as she sat down. As she said that Jaune heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When he turned to look he saw an old man wearing jeans and a polo shirt who looked very athletic despite his elderly appearance.

When the man reached the table he looked to Jaune and said "you're finally up boy, that's good". Jaune was about to ask something but was cut off "I'm sure you have a few questions that you would like to ask and I will answer them after we eat". "Oh and my name is Roger Dunstan" he said as he just remembered to introduce himself.

When everyone was done talking they began to eat or at least tried. Jaune just stared at the two sticks beside his plate and thought _'am i supposed to eat with these'._ He looked over to the other two and saw that they were eating with them. Jaune tried to imitate the way they held them, key word tried.

Milieu saw that jaune was struggling to hold the chopsticks and giggled at the sight. "Here this is how you hold chopsticks" she said as she took Jaune's hand and placed the two sticks in the proper positions. When he finally started to get the hang of it he showed it to Milieu and she gave him a warm smile and Dunstan could only chuckle at the scene.

The rest of lunchtime was completely silent with the occasional sound of Jaune dropping his food with the chopsticks.

When everyone was finished Dunstan got up and said "Now Jaune if you would follow me I will answer your questions". "Why did you rescue me?" Jaune asked as he followed Dunstan up the stairs and through the halls until they arrived at a room that resembled a workshop. In the workshop Jaune saw an electric guitar being built in the corner and two large boxes in the center of the room.

"Before I answer that tell me Jaune what do you think is stronger good or evil?" Dunstan questioned the blonde. If he was asked that question weeks ago he would have said good but with everything that happened to him he does know anymore. "I don't know" was all Jaune said and the doctor seemed pleased with his answer.

"That is what I wish to find out and I want you to help me with that" Dunstan said while looking at the boxes. Jaune gave him a confused look "how am I gonna help?". The doctor looked to him and said "I'm glad you asked so let me explain".

"To find the solution to this question I was going to create 16 beings that wield incredible power called the Karakuridearu Koto, 7 of them would be good and 8 would be evil while one would remain neutral". Dunstan explained. "Then I was going to distribute 15 of them throughout time so they could find a master to serve and learn how to be good or evil while I kept the neutral one, then they would fight to determine which side is stronger" Jaune listened intently. "So I when looked into the future to see the all the possible outcomes all I saw was you" Jaune was confused by this. "No matter what side you were on or which Dearu Koto you possessed you always seemed to stand out above the rest" as the doctor said that Jaune couldn't help but feel amazed at his future selves.

Dunstan continued to explain "so after learning that I decided to scrap my original idea and build only 3 Dearu Koto, the Ultimate Good, the Ultimate Evil and the neutral one which is by far the strongest out of the three".

Dunstan opened one of the boxes and inside there was a sleeping girl that had a slim build with red spiky hair and appeared to be in her late teens. She has two red visors that form from the the side of her eyes. She wore a small black shirt and a white hakama with printed grey wing designs that is tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash and is decorated with the image of three golden origami cranes. On her arms are large mechanical gauntlets that are scarlet red with ornate multicolored designs.

"She is the Ultimate Good, her name is Ultimo" the doctor said while opening the second box.

In the other box was a sleeping boy that had a slim build with jet black wild hair and also appeared to be in his late teens. He had two orange visors that formed just above his eyes. He wore an open green jacket and a black hakama with printed grey hexagon designs that is tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash and is decorated with the image of three white hexagons. On his arms are large mechanical gauntlets that are deep green with ornate white cloud designs.

"He is the Ultimate Evil, his name is Vice" Dunstan said while revealing Vice.

Jaune was amazed at them but there was a question he had. "You said you made three but there's only two" Jaune stated. Dunstan smiled and said "you already met the third one, isn't that right Milieu?".

Jaune turned to to the door and saw Milieu standing there but she was wearing clothes that were similar to the others and also had gauntlets on her arms. Jaune was speechless he had already met one but he couldn't tell _'she acted just like a normal girl'._

Milieu saw that he was staring and looked away with a blush forming on her cheeks. "Jaune you shouldn't stare at a women like that, it makes them feel uncomfortable" Dunstan teased making Jaune blush at his mistake. "I-I'm sorry i didn't mean to stare" the blonde quickly apologized. Milieu looked back at him said "it's okay" while giving him that warm smile again and making his troubles disappear.

Once again Dunstan chuckled at the display of affection that Milieu was showing _'I wonder how she'll act when he gets older'._

*Cough* Dunstan gained their attention. "To finally answer your question I want you to be their master" the Doctor said while earning a stunned look from the blonde. "As I said you have great potential and I want to see how you would use it". Dunstan said while his sunglasses hid the almost mad look in his eyes.

"Before I wake the other two you will take the pledge with Milieu" said the doctor as he calmed himself down. Jaune was about to ask how but was cut off. "The Dearu Koto's chest opens to reveal their spirit sphere and the master to be grabs hold of it while the Dearu Koto marks them as their master" Dunstan stated intellectually. Jaune nodded and looked to Milieu but quickly averted his eyes when he saw that she was taking her kimono top off.

"It's o-ok to look now" Milieu said in an embarrassed tone. Jaune turned to look but blushed at the sight of Milieu using her gauntlets to cover up her breasts. Milieu once again noticed that he was staring and her blush kept growing "p-p-please stop staring this is embarrassing" Milieu managed to stutter out.

Jaune shook himself from his gaze and quickly said "i'm sorry I um I uhh l-lets take the pledge so you can put your top back on". Milieu managed to calm herself and nodded then suddenly a vertical line appeared on her chest just below her breasts and it opened to reveal a glowing sphere. Jaune knew that this was her spirit sphere and he held out his right hand to reach for it.

What happened next took him by surprise.

When he grabbed hold of it mechanical tendrils came out and impaled his arm. Before the blonde could scream out in pain images and information began to flood his mind. He saw how the Dearu Koto were made, how they were different from their original design,what they could do, how they fought and the power they wield.

It was almost enough to make him pass out almost.

When the pledge was completed Jaune collapsed to his knees while his arm throbbed in pain and there was steam coming off it. When he looked he saw that an image of a dragon winding around his forearm was burned into his skin. "That is the symbol of our pledge, I'll be in your care from now on master" Milieu said with a bright smile that showed the amount of joy she felt.

Jaune looked to her and was glad that she put her top back on but he couldn't help but marvel at how pretty she looked with the smile she was wearing.

"Now then time wake the other two" Dunstan said to grab their attention. "Ultimo, Vice time wake up and meet your new master" the old man said in a sing song tone.

Ultimo opened her eyes and revealed that they were green with a red iris. She suddenly lunged towards Jaune and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Ulti is so happy she gets to meet her new master!" Ultimo exclaimed joyously while oblivious to the back breaking hug she was giving him. Milieu noticed that Jaune was starting to turn blue so she decided to intervene by pulling the blonde away from Ultimo.

"Ultimo don't ever hug my master like that again!" Milieu said in an irritated tone while holding Jaune protectively. The scarlet haired girl then noticed the mark on his arm and puffed her cheeks in a pout "I wanted to be the one to go first!". Milieu couldn't help but give a smug grin "sorry but you were sleeping and you know the saying about snoozing and losing".

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT THE HELL UP!" another voice yelled out angrily catching both girls attention. Jaune managed to free himself from Milieu grasp and saw that Vice was awake and his pure orange eyes were locked on the two that were arguing. "Waking up to you two argue about something so insignificant really pisses me off" Vice growled out and then shifted his eyes to Jaune. "So you're going to be my new master? You don't look like much so i guess I'll have to beat you into shape" when he said that Jaune felt a little fear while Milieu and Ultimo were immediately on alarm.

"Vice if you do anything to hurt him I will make you suffer!" Milieu hissed out angrily while giving him a glare that would have Grimm running away in the other direction. Ultimo looked like she was ready to throw down and Vice was trying to think of something to say to placate their anger. It was the that Dunstan decided to come to his aid "now now you two if you fight with him you might put Jaune at risk".

That stopped them real quick and they began to think what would have happened if they had fought. "Now then Ultimo prepare to take the pledge with him" Said the doctor knowing that she would want to be next. "Yes father!" she exclaimed in an excited tone while making her way over to Jaune.

"Are you ready Jaune?" Ultimo asked the blonde unable to contain her joy. Jaune just nodded and once again blushed when he saw she was taking her shirt off but quickly shook it off. Ultimo was covering her breasts with her gauntlets and had a small blush on her face. Jaune nodded for her to continue and her chest opened up revealing her spirit sphere and jaune began to reach for it.

He was ready for it this time.

When he touched it once again his arm was impaled by mechanical tendrils and what he saw shocked him. He saw the kingdoms of Remnant being destroyed by the Grimm and saw them being led by a woman with white hair, pale skin with black veins and the eyes of a Grimm. Jaune knew without a doubt that this woman needed to be stopped and he would do whatever he could to stop her.

When the pledge was finished he tried not to collapse this time and saw his arm steaming again. He saw an image of a Crane with its wings spread burned into the skin of his bicep. "With all that's happened you still wish to help people" Ultimo said as she enveloped him in a hug "I'll be there to support you master".

When the hug ended Vice said "as much as I love seeing you get affectionate with my sisters we should really move this along". All three of them blushed at his words but he was right so Jaune stepped forward and nodded to Vice. Vice's chest opened to reveal his spirit core and for the third and final time Jaune reached for it.

When he touched it he braced for the impalement of his arm and what he saw filled him with hate. He saw the White Fang killing humans for being what they are and Faunus for not siding with them. Then he saw him, the bastard that killed his family and Jaune was filled with rage and swore he would hunt the man down and kill him along with the rest of the White Fang.

Jaune stood straight up and looked to see where the steam was coming from this time. He saw an image of three interlocking hexagons surrounded by a bigger one burned into the skin of where his arm met hi shoulder."Damn that's some strong darkness you got growin inside you" Vice said looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "Heh I'll be sure to show you how to use it so you can have your revenge" Vice said with a twisted smile.

Dunstan finally spoke up while watching from the side "so boy you are now the master of the Karakuridearu Koto and you now wield the power of all Noh and I'm sure I Don't need to explain what that is, right?" Jaune nodded for he saw what Noh is and what it does when he did the pledge with Milieu. "Good now I just have one question" said the doctor. "What do you plan to do with all that power, will you use it for good or will you use it for evil" Dunstan quizzed the blonde.

Jaune was stumped

That was a good question, what would he do with all that power. He always wanted to be a hero and help those in need but the traumatic event he experienced had planted something in him, something dark and wasn't about to disregard it. He then came up with an answer and he would stick by it no matter what. Jaune gave Dunstan a determined look in the eye and said "I'll be both good and evil".

Dunstan couldn't help but grin madly at the young boy's decision knowing it would be very interesting to see him live up to those words.

"Excelsior!"

 **I am so sorry this took so long to release I have been dealing with a lot distractions lately and i hope they end soon. If you're wondering why I only used three of the Doji it's because after rereading the manga I learned that being pledged to Milieu grants the master the use of all the Noh and that makes being pledged with the rest redundant. So with that in mind i went with Milieu the strongest of all, Ultimo the ultimate good and Vice the Ultimate evil. Now i can't promise multiple chapters in a short amount of time since I'm new to this so my update schedule will be random.**

 **Thanks for the favs and follows and Keep Being Awesome**


End file.
